


Road Trip Game drabble

by alexisintheinternet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone is alive, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Writing, M/M, Pre-Slash, i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisintheinternet/pseuds/alexisintheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should play I Spy or something”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip Game drabble

The ropes around Derek's wrists are tied tightly so that they dig into his skin, and they're soaked in wolfsbane, which is itchy in a painful way. Stiles is tied up on his left side, they’ve been “captured” by a group of rogue hunters and now they’re waiting for Scott and the others to come rescue them. The homing beacon that Deaton put on Stiles should still be working so hopefully they’ll only be in here for an hour or so. They’ve only been sitting with their backs against the cold brick vault wall for about 10 minutes before Stiles starts to fidget. He seems to be holding in his usual stream of chatter, probably aware of Derek’s shorter than normal temper. He can’t seem to contain his restless movement, however, and it’s somehow more annoying than his brain to mouth feed. First he fiddles with his sleeve, then he spends about 5 minutes trying (unsuccessfully) to loosen the rope tied around his wrists. After that he moves on to scraping his nails down the outside seam of his jeans and slapping the sides of his Converse together. The sound is loud in Derek’s ears, with no other movement in the room it seems to echo off the walls. 

“Are you physically incapable of sitting still? Have you maybe got something that irritates your skin tied tightly against it?”

Derek knows that encouraging Stiles to talk is a bad idea before he speaks, but at this point passive aggression is the last vestige of his sanity.

“We gotta do something, man. I’m dying here, I wish they’d let me keep my phone”

“Would you prefer to be actually dying because I can arrange that later if you like,” Derek threatens. It sounds hollow, even to his own ears, he briefly wonders what deity he has to thank for his life right now.

“Maybe we should play I Spy or something”

The idea is so stupid Derek doesn’t dignify it with any response, other than to roll his eyes, which he knows Stiles can’t see.  
“eye spy with my little eye…”

“shut up”

“…something that’s big, grumpy and wearing a leather jacket” 

… The silence stretches.

“You gonna guess?”

This time Derek does sigh. He knew he should have just put up with the fidgeting.

“It’s you, grumpy pants”

“Thanks, I got that”

“Well you could have said something, whatever, my turn again. I spy with my little eye… something that’s black, cold, and uncomfortable to lean against”

“You realize this is exactly the same joke from Finding Nemo”

“Dude! You’ve seen Finding Nemo?”

“Yes Stiles, you were literally there when it happened”

“Oh yeah… that was a weird night, don’t you think it was weird that we got sushi after we saw that?”

“It was Erica’s idea”

“She really does have a sick sense of humour, that one. Remember when she made you eat a meat pie after you watched Sweeny Todd? I thought you were gonna puke.”

“She didn’t make me eat anything”

“Don’t lie to me sourwolf, she gave it to you and then goaded you into eating it because you were pretending that you didn’t get squeamish watching a musical”

“If anything was making me sick, it was the singing”

That makes Stiles snort, “Whatever you say, John Travolta”

“Stiles,”

“Yes?”

“Shut the hell up,”

With a sigh Stiles shifts a bit closer, until his shoulder is right next to Derek’s, radiating heat, and then settles down slightly. He’s silent for another minute or two, it’s almost nice, until…

“What about ‘Who Am I’?”

When Scott eventually finds them almost 2 hours later, they’re leaning against each other (for warmth Scott, Jesus!), and playing a very heated game of 20 Questions.


End file.
